bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Codexhak/Fanfic - SoWD - Chapter 3
'Leader's Battle' 'Distant Unnamed Volcano, January 13th, 9:00 AM' Damien: '''As soon as I drop this potion into this volcano it will erupt and burn down Appire completely! '''Super Monkey: '''You really think you can beat Appire this easily? '''Damien: HOW'D YOU FIND OUT I WAS HERE Void: My spies are good spies aren't they? Damien: ARGH...CURSE ALL YOU PITIFUL MONKEYS Super Monkey: '''*fires a Bloon Buster missile at Damien's potion causing the potion to explode* '''Damien: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THAT DOES IT!!!!! *pulls out 2 daggers from absolutely nowhere and instantly charges at Super Monkey* (actually, he pulled out the daggers when he was charging) YOU'RE GOING DOWN *feels dagger get blocked and vibrated* wut? Super Monkey: *puts away Katana* Nice try Elec: *flies by in a Lightning Gunship 4 and fires lightning bolts constantly* Super Monkey: '''*makes a lightning ring around himself that absorbs all the lightning bolts* ahh...*fires Bloon Buster missiles at the Lightning Gunship 4* *Lightning Gunship 4 explodes but Elec escaped* '''Damien: You're going down *attacks Super Monkey* Super Monkey: '''Yeah? Damien and Super Monkey then have a battle while Void just stands at the edge of the volcano watching. Damien first has a sword fight with Super Monkey but Super Monkey knocks Damien's daggers into the lava with his Katanas. Damien fires a Dark Pulse which Super Monkey destroys with a Solid Doom shot. Super Monkey then throws pineapples and shoots Bloon Buster missiles at Damien who easily blocks with his Dark Aura. Damien then fires his laser cannon everywhere and Super Monkey fires spikey balls and radar glaives. Super Monkey eventually loses when Damien takes out a Taser and tasers Super Monkey. '''Super Monkey: ahh...*falls* Void: *gasp* NOO! A black Support Chinook then appears and catches Super Monkey Void: ahh...(phew) *attacks Damien* Void then attacks Damien and they both have a sword fight with daggers until Damien overpowers Void and Eclipse comes and constantly fires energy waves at Damien and he retreats Damien: I WILL GET MY REVENGE Void and Eclipse: Yeah right... Super Monkey: *Flies back from Support Chinook* hey nice you beat him Void: You gotta keep his daggers active until he tries to overpower you or when he overpowers you then you have to release all your strength at him. Works almost always. Super Monkey: I always counter and block attacks then attack him Void: As you can see, not effective Super Monkey: Yeah, obvious Void: *slugs a Random Bloon that was trying to attack him from behind without looking at it* let's go back to Appire 'Appire Battlefield, 10:00 AM' Commando Bloon: '''COME ON, FIRE *gets shot* *dies* '''Sniper: These bloons are easy to pop but they keep coming... .* a giant fleet of MOABs and 1 BFB appears* Sniper: ...0.0 Sniper Commander: '''*takes out Cripple MOAB* *fires Cripple MOAB* *bullet hits an MOAB and it falls to the ground and explodes* '''Every other sniper: *takes out Semi-Automatic Rifles/Deadly Precisions* *continuously fires guns at the MOABs* Elec: YOU SHALL NOT BEAT US *fires a lightning bolt and electrocutes 5 sniper monkeys* A black Support Chinook then appears and open fires on the Lightning Gunship 4 Elec is in (wait, didn't his Lightning Gunship get exploded by Super Monkey's missiles like 1 hour ago :/) Sniper Commander: *spawns a Bloon Cannon* The Bloon Cannon fires a big one mortar at the BFB and it blows up catching the Lightning Gunship 4 in the explosion. The Lightning Gunship 4 is then disintegrated but another Gunship comes. (-_-) Elec: HA! You can't kill me by exploding my Gunship Void: '''*comes in with a Catatpult* *sends a Flaming Meteor at the Bloons and pops all the bloons except the airfleet* '''Damien: '''I said i'd get revenge and now I will. '''Scalpelts: '''Yeah *fires a laser blast at Void* '''Void: *BARELY dodges blast* *attempts to stab Scalpelts in the back* Scalpelts: '''*gets stabbed* ahh...(weak) *cough* *teleports away* '''Void: coward... Eclipse: '''Damien, you're outnumbered, surrender '''Damien: Really? *9001 regen red bloons come out* Super Monkey: LELELELELELELELELELELEL Sniper Commander: WOW, like regen red bloons can do anything Eclipse: '''*makes an energy wave and pops them all* '''Damien: *uses their popped remains and forms 1337 Suicide Bloons* KILL THEM ALL Super Monkey: *fires a Solid Doom beam at the Suicide Bloons and random explosions start happening everywhere* *all the Suicide Bloons get popped but everyone gets hurt from the explosions* Damien: ... ... ... A battle then begins between Damien and Void, Eclipse, Super Monkey, and the Sniper Commander The only thing the Sniper Commander does is fire sniper bullets at Damien and most miss and the ones that don't miss are reflected. Void and Eclipse have a dagger fight with Damien while Super Monkey fires Bloon Buster missiles which Damien blocks with a Dark Aura. Eclipse then starts firing Energy Waves which are also absorbed by his Dark Aura. Void attempts to knock the daggers away from Damien and knocks 1 away which gives Void an advantage. The Bloon Busters then break through the Dark Aura and damage Damien and Eclipse's energy waves do damage to Damien and he eventually gets injured and retreats. Void: Well, that was a tough battle... Sniper Commander: (YOU DON'T SAY?, I didn't even damage him once...-_-) Eclipse: Hey, Exol, never noticed you here Exol: Well you don't notice things easily anyways (:/) Eclipse: SHUT UP Exol: blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah Eclipse: I SAID SHUT UP '---Chapter 3 END---' 'Profiles' '''Scalpelts the Spellcasting Bloon (Age: 38) - '''He isn't a good close range fighter, a coward (in Void's opinion) and his name appears to be an anagram of something...(try to figure out what his name is an anagram of) (First user that gets it right will earn a chapter 4 preview!) '''Super Monkey (Age: 50) - '''The ruler of Appire and has all the attacks of a BSM2 super monkey! His Bloon Buster missiles are the only known attack (besides the Bloonsday Device) that can penetrate Damien's Dark Aura. '''Exol the Dartling Gun/Cripple MOAB (Age: 52) - '''Is apparently anso a Cripple MOAB and is the Sniper Commander. '''Elec the Shock Bloon (Age: 40) - '''Appears to have infinite Lightning Gunship 4s and can teleport away from them.